Rem's Scrubby Adventure
by Remited
Summary: A young Hylian from being drunk from too much milk ends up in Termina as a Deku scrub. What will he find in this adventure he is pursuing, If he is on an adventure that is.
1. This Isn't Hyrule Anymore

This story begins with a young Hylian named Rem. He isn't the Rem from Minish Cap so forget that! He loves partying with his friends and drinking at the Milk Bar and getting drunk from too much milk... It could happen.

This story takes place several years after Majora's Mask. Rem has gotten too much from milk and has started to take a journey to his home but is dazed and disoriented to know where to go... "I'm going home guys, see ya'll later!" The friends insisted him to stay because they heard several people has gotten lost in the forest from milk drunkenness and has not returned.

Rem doesn't believe in such nonsense and has taken off. Rem is a pretty nice guy overall but sometime loses his temper if provoked too much. He also doesn't believe in the creatures of Hyrule such as Gorons, Zoras or Deku Scrubs. He stumbles on a path and has in fact went into the forest.

"Ugh... where am I?" He actually passed out and has just woken up, he takes a look around the area and he is completely surrounded by shrubbery and trees. He heard of the stories of when people gotten lost in forests they turn into Stalfos but has never believed it.

He takes a look at his hands and noticed that they are the same as before, so he knew that it was a complete lie! "The curses aren't real! I was right!" Eventually something hits him in the head and it hurts, "Hey! Who's shooting things at me!" It was a Skullkid, "Go away! I hate adults!" He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. A real Skullkid talking to him, he replies, "I won't hurt you."

Skullkid barks at him, "Liar! You adults want to cut down the forest and hurt my friends. Well... I won't let you!" Rem was being completely sympathetic towards the Skullkid but he wasn't believing him, "I swear! I didn't even know you guys even existed." Skullkid stopped shooting at him and puts his dart blower away and laughs mischievously.

"Well then... let's give you a warm welcoming surprise from all my little forest friends!" Things came out at him! Things that he didn't know existed ever! They chased him and Rem tried desperately as he could to outrun them. He eventually gets surrounded by darkness and couldn't think of anything else but to outrun from these things. He pleas to the three goddess for forgiveness for ignoring them all these years and want a punishment in return for his safety from them.

"Please... help me! I promise I'll turn over a new leaf and believe in you now..." And just like that, something happens to him, he feels like he has shrunk but thought it was a forest hysteria effect or something. He ignores it but soon figured out that the monsters stopped chasing him. He says to the sky, "Thank you, goddesses!" He was tearing up because this was alot to take in for him as he never seen anything like those before.

He continues to go into the forest and found some stumps and climbed up them to reach a higher area, he figures if he is lost in the woods, he better off exploring. He does notice that the stumps are taller than they normally are for average Hylian males. He ignores it still and continues on.

He eventually finds a light at the end of the woods and enters it, he finds himself in a nifty little town, he looks back but notices the way he come from is now non existant. He sighs, "Guess I'll be staying here from now on until I find my way home."

He takes a look around and notices the people are taller as well, are these Hylian or giants, he thought to himself. He eventually sees an exit that leads out of the town and decided to head out, but was eventually stopped by a guard, "Whoa there, kid. You can't head out here, it's too dangerous?"

Kid? "I"m no kid!" He snapped. "I'm a grown man!" The guard laughs, "Throwing a tantrum won't solve anything. I recommend finding your mom so he can put you to sleep because it looks like you really need it." Rem crosses his arms, "Mom..." He was right, though. He does needed sleep. He left and started to see if he could find an inn to stay for the night. He eventually finds one and heads on in.

He sees a lady working at the inn, "Welcome to the Termina Inn!" Rem says confusedly, "Termina?" She looked puzzled, "You aren't from here?" Rem shook his head, "I'm from Hyrule!" She laughs, "I had a kid a while ago that said the same thing. In fact... he could become a Deku scrub like what you are now."

"Deku scrub?" He looks down at himself and screams, "I'm a freaking Deku scrub! Is this my curse?! Ahh!" Rem runs around frantically until the lady says worryingly, "Are you OK?" Rem shakes his head, "I'm not ok! I'm an adult that got turned into a Deku Scrub! It's horrible! Everyone thinks I'm a kid and I just want to go home!"

She frowns and says, "Oh... well. I could give you a room you can book in for. Well that make you feel better?" Rem nods, "Thank you, miss!" She giggles, "Call me Anju!" Rem nods again, "Ok... Anju." She walks to him, "Please follow me to your room." Rem follows her and then eventually stops at a room, "There you go! Please enjoy your stay!" She bows then takes off, Rem waves to her and heads inside, "Not a bad place to sleep!" He jumps on the bed and sees it's quite roomy considering he's a Deku scrub, "This is the only advantage at being a scrub... more room!" He goes to sleep.

Well... let me know if you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review and some feedback. Bye!


	2. A Trip To Deku Palace

The next morning... Rem awakes from his bed and notices he is still a Deku scrub. He gets up from the seemly long bed and puts on his tiny boots and head outside.

He gets greeted with a gentle voice, "Good morning, Mr. Deku!" Rem sighs, "Please call me Rem." Anju repeated, "Rem? Ok... by the way, I forgot to sign your name because you looked so tired so why not do it now so no one else could take your room?" Rem nods and signed his name in. "Anju bows her head, "Thank you. I'll register you, so in the meantime. Why not wash up for breakfast."

Rem nods and heads for a bathroom and washes his wooden face, he has to hop up on the sink and has to look at his wooden features upon the mirror, "Ugh... this face." He grimaced at the sight of it.

After he did all that then he heads downstairs, he sees Anju cooking, "What are you making?" She turned to him, "Oh... done so soon? I'm just making bacon and eggs. Nothing special." Rem inhaled the aroma of the food, "Smells delicious." Anju giggles, "Oh, you think so? Thank you!" Rem bows his head in responce.

After a while, it was done and Rem sat to eat, "So... what is it like working here, Anju?" Anju looked at him, "Oh, It's nice! I'm happy to help work for my grandmother. I wished my husband could help me but he's busy with other things."

"Husband, huh? So your married?" Anju nods, "It was a very gratefull wedding. This young boy helped me and my husband get it started." Rem sighs, "This young boy? What is his name?" Anju replies, "Link." Rem heard of the name before, "The hero of time." He mutters to himself. He quickly finishes and steps down, "If it's ok with you, I want to head out of this town and find my home."

Anju smiles, "Well, good luck with that! With the guards blocking the exits." "That's right..." Rem frowned, as best as a deku scrub could frown. Anju replies, "Perhaps I could work something with the guards to let you pass." Rem claps his hands, "Thank you!"

Anju replies, "No problem, Mr. De- err... I mean Rem!" They head outside and talks to one of the guards, "Excuse me! Would it be ok if I let my friend pass through here?" The guard looks down next to her, "Hey! You're that Deku kid from earlier!"

Rem gets angry, "Say kid to me one more time..." Anju covers his Deku hole, "Do you think you could have one of your guards guide him out?" The guard thought this through for a moment, "Very well... where are you heading?"

Rem replies, "To Hyrule." The guard replies, "Never heard of it! But maybe someone in Termina does. I cannot allow you to go by yourself without any protection."

For once... the guard was right. Rem is too weak to go out on his own in his current state, but he says, "I bet I can manage." After he says that, a dog lunged out at him ferociously, the guard laughs, "There are more dangers out there than one dog. I'll take you anywhere but the forest, guys get lost in there."

Damn it! That was where Rem wanted to go, but he did figure out a place, "Say... any Deku cities nearby?" The guard nods, "Deku Palace, but only Dekus are allowed in. Looks like you're in luck! Say... how did a lone little scrub like you end up here in the first place?"

Rem groans, "That's because I'm a human that got turned into a Deku Scrub. And I'm 17!" The guard laughs, "Funny story! Anyway! I'll take you there because you make me laugh so much! Wha ha ha!" Rem just grumbles. They head out for Termina Field and it's such a wide out area just like Hyrule.

They eventually head towards the entrance to the swamp, "There it is... good luck out there!" He walks away. Yes! No more restrictions from the guards, Rem is free to roam as he pleases. The monsters pop out and Rem rushes into the Swamp, he eventually finds the Deku Palace.

He is greeted by two Deku guards, "Hey there, fellow Deku! What brings you to this palace?" Rem really can't say what his conditions are to these Deku as only Deku scrubs are allowed in. "Err..." Rem couldn't figure out what to say to them until, "Hey! You are just the right age for the princess! You should meet her!"

Rem froze up but shrugs, "Ok. I suppose I could." He goes inside and it wasn't a shabby place, is pretty brings a tribal feeling to himself. The guard shout out, "Your majesty! We brought you a visitor!" The king says, "Oh my! Who is this young Deku?"

Rem introduces himself, "My name's Rem, your highness!" The king nods, "That's a very human name!" Rem gasps, "Err, well..." The king shouts out, "I like it! Would you like to meet our fair princess?" Rem nods. The king jumps around, "Great! Dear! Would you come out for a second! There's a visitor waiting to see you!"

She replies, "Ok! Be out in a bit!" She come down and she doesn't look that bad for a Deku Scrub, but Rem is only interested in female Hylians. She gasps, "You!" Rem panics, "What?!" She goes closer and looks all around him, "Your face! You remind me of..." She tears up and runs off crying."

Rem sweatdrops, "Heh heh... I honestly had no idea why she did that!" A monkey comes out, "I can explain, kee kee!" "She knew a Deku scrub in which she had feelings for but unfortunately. Some great evil turned him into a tree and he's no longer alive!"

Rem frowns, "Sorry to hear that. But I have no time for story time! Does anyone here know where I can find Hyrule?" They all looked at him puzzled, "Hyrule?" Rem steams up, "You all act like it doesn't exist or something!" The king replies, "It's not on the Termina map or any map for that matter."

Rem's eyes widened, "Huh?" But wait... Rem asked him something else, "Do you know of a boy named Link?" They all gasped. Finally some answers, the King replies "Link was just a Deku scrub like you but only he wasn't, he was a human." The monkey adds on, "He saved me from a certain monkey boiling, kee kee!"

The king nods, "And he saved my daughter!" Rem smiles, "That sounds like a very heroic kid." But only he's not just a kid but the hero of time... wonder what's he doing right now.

The monkey smiles, "You do remind me bit of him. Are you a Hylian yourself?" Rem gets nervous and says, "Ah, nope! Just your everyday average Deku scrub making his life the greatest he's ever been!"

King Deku laughs, "Say... won't you mind spending some time with my daughter now that you're here." Rem shrugs, "Don't see why not. I do hope she's ok, though." He walks towards where she went, "Err... Princess?" She comes out, "Sorry about that, you remind so much of someone I really care about."

Rem frowns, "I know... the monkey told me everything." The princess tells him, "You know who did it?" Rem shakes his head as his orange foliage of leaves that use to be his hair rustles.

She shouts out, "The damned Skull Kid and his scary mask!" She sighs, "But at least that kid defeated him for us." All that Rem hears about in Termina is Link. He truly is a great hero if he made a great impact towards more places than Hyrule. "Yeah... I had a Skull Kid chase me down before."

She looks surprised by this, "For what reason did he chase you?" Oh crap! Rem said too much, "Err..." Then he gets his confidence back and tells a lie, "This Skullkid was trying to mug me in the forest and gave chase. I eventually had enough so I told him, 'No! It isn't nice to mug innocent Deku scrubs!' I eventually gave him what he deserves. A smack in the face. He felt terrible for what he did and ran off to make a better life for himself. Just what I had to do sometimes. Didn't want to do it."

The Deku princess looked interested, "So you changed a Skullkid around just with a smack? Wow!" Rem shrugs, "Eh... was nothing, really." She goes up to him, "What's your name, Mr. Deku?" Rem clears his throat, "The names Rem, your highness."

She looked at him strangely, "That doesn't sound very Deku." Rem told another lie, "My mom gave me it after a very heroic Deku scrub. He is a very ancient warrior so names could change over generations and what doesn't sound Deku could be the fact that it was a long time ago before things could change."

The Deku princess looked at him suspiciously and says, "Ok! Now I think you aren't telling me the truth! This is too good to be true so I want you to tell me who you really are!"

She faces so close to Rem angrily, "Err... do you really want to know?" She nods demandedly. Rem sighs, "Ok... I came all the way from Hyrule drinking too much than what I normally could and wandered off here looking for a way to return home but I ended up in Termina as a Deku scrub. I am actually a Hylian if you could believe that."

She sighs, "I believe." Rem dumbfounded says, "You do?!" The Deku princess replies, "Yes. That Link kid came here and he was normally a Hylian, right? So do you really think you can trick me like that?"

Rem looks around, "Err... no." Deku princess yells at him, "Then why did you lie to me! Plus you are a drunkard!" Rem feels terrible, "I just thought that if I hadn't said anything. You guys will kick me out. I just want to go home. And I drink because I really like milk."

The Deku princess looks really annoyed, "Well then... I'll keep your secret a secret." Rem cheers, "Yes! Thank you!" She then looks at him with deviousness, "But only if you become my little servant and do whatever I say."

Rem stops cheering, "Oh..." She smiles at him deviously, "What do you say, my little servant?"

Now you know to never lie to a princess because this could happen. What will Rem decide? Please review and leave some feedback!


End file.
